


I Just Can't Believe You Don't Know What I'm Feeling

by Linctavies_Stilinski_works



Series: New beginnings and Better Endings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linctavies_Stilinski_works/pseuds/Linctavies_Stilinski_works
Summary: I'm coming out with a multi chapter series soon and this is one of the main friendships I wanted to focus on. I would have loved to see more of them together. I think they had potential to be a pretty cool friendship. I think they would have had banter similar to Damon and Bonnie's just less angsty. Anyways here's just an idea of what's to come. Stiles asks for help and Kira refuses. Kira's keeping secrets and won't open up. It's been 3 years since they saw each other last how much has changed?
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Kira Yukimura
Series: New beginnings and Better Endings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044336





	I Just Can't Believe You Don't Know What I'm Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Friend by Gracie Abrams

Kira walked out of the bathroom in a towel. She poured herself a drink lost in her thoughts. She felt numb. She hadn’t felt anything in months. She was desperate to feel something, anything even if it was unbearable amounts of pain. She knew the only solution to her problem was to find her. To find Claire. She knew it wouldn’t stop her impending engagement. She didn’t love him. She felt nothing for him. She was in love with someone else, and she hadn’t been in love in years. She hasn’t felt this way since…

She ran her hand through her damp, wavy hair. She needed to get out of the city. The only thing that was on her mind was finding Claire. Telling her she loved her one last time before she was forced into the soon to be train wreck of a marriage. She was startled from her thoughts when someone knocked on the door. She set down her drink and went to open the door. “Stiles?! What the hell are you doing here?! How did you find me?” “It wasn’t easy. Finding you I mean.” He said as he forced his way into her penthouse carrying a garment bag. “Scott sent me. We need your help with something.” “No.” “No, what?! No you won’t help?!” “Exactly that! No I won’t help!” Stiles scoffs. “You were not an easy person to find, even with tools from the FBI it took me a year to find you.” “Did you ever stop to think ‘Hm maybe she doesn’t want to be found!’” Kira said clearly exasperated. “We need your help. I know that we were never that close, but Scott’s sorta kinda missing.” “What do you mean he’s sorta kinda missing?!” Kira exclaimed, becoming even more annoyed. “Okay so hypothetically if Scott sort of willingly let the Calaveras kidnap him, so he could see where all the missing supernaturals were going-” “I’m going to stop you right there the Scott I remember wouldn’t do something so stupid.” “Well you clearly don’t remember Scott.” Kira scoffs. “Clearly. Um what’s in the garment bag.” “Right that so, it’s from Lydia she picked it out. So there’s this charity gala that we need to go to because a couple there has information on the whole missing supernaturals thing…`` '' And you want me to come with.” “Yes.That would be fantastic. I haven’t seen Derek in years and you would be a fantastic buffer.” Kira rolls her eyes. “I’ll go to the gala-” “Great!” “But after that I’m done!” “What?!” “You heard me I’m done. I’m not going to help you find Scott, I’m not going to help you find the missing supernaturals, I am not participating in any pack activities, I am not ever stepping foot inside Beacon Hills. After I help you there’s someone I need to find.” “Fine, but you’re not the only one who’s never stepping foot in Beacon Hills again.” “What?” “Long story I’ll tell you on the way.” Kira finally noticed his tux. “Right.” “Oh and don’t be surprised if next time it’s Scott knocking on your door.” “Hopefully I’ll be out of the city by then.” Kira says under her breath. Stiles hands her the garment bag. 

Kira opens the bag and finds a strapless, flowing, mermaid red dress. She picks up the envelope that was placed in the bag with the dress. She opens it and pulls out a small card. 

Be a vixen -  
Lydia M.

“No problem.” She says. She steps out of her room and b lines to the kitchen where her unfinished drink is. “Since when do you drink bourbon?” She shrugs her shoulders and downs her drink. “I’m gonna need it if I’m going to wear these heels all night.” Stiles slowly nods.  
Bourbon was the drink Claire ordered when she first introduced herself. She ordered one for Kira too. As long as she’s known Claire, her go to drink was bourbon. “So who did you say you needed to find?” “I didn't.” “Oookay. So what have you been doing for the past 3 years are you in college, how did you get that penthouse…” He went on with his questioning but Kira tuned it out. He was testing her patience. “Read the room dumbass!” She almost yelled instead, she said. “Why are you doing this Stiles?” “What?” “Talking to me, asking me about my life. If we’re being honest we’ve never been friends.” “I guess I wasn’t always the warmest towards you.” Kira lets out a dry laugh. “That’s an understatement.” “I don’t know I….” he trailed off, “I should have tried. I should have tried to be nicer.” After minutes of silence Kira finally says, “You’re the only one that believed me. I’ll give you that.” “What?” “During senior year, when that dead body showed up in Scott’s kitchen, besides Melissa you were the only one that believed me. Scott had been losing his trust in me for weeks. He thought I hadn’t heard him tell you that he didn’t know if he could trust me anymore. I asked him at the police station if he believed me and he hesitated and lied. Hell he trusted Theo more than me.” “Hey we may not have been close, but you made Scott happy and that’s important to me. And I had my doubts in the beginning and no we weren’t close but you were part of the pack. You helped us defeat Void. You had never given me a reason not to.” “ I thought the same thing about Scott clearly, I was wrong.” “Is that what the not wanting to save Scott thing is about?” “No. Like I said I need to find someone, they’re very important to me.`` '' They’re more important than an old friend?! Your first love?! A guy that may have lost faith in you in the past but still believes she cares enough about her friends about him to come help?!” “ Just Stop! Stop pushing this, I can’t help you!” Stiles scoffs. “Scott should’ve sent someone else I don’t know why he thought you’d listen to me.” Kira shakes her head.

They arrive at the gala. Derek is already waiting for them by the entrance. He offers Kira his arm and Stiles does the same. Kira sighs as she links arms with both of them. “Let’s get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm coming out with my multi chapter story soon. It will pick up 3 years after the finale left off. I was not a fan of anything after 6x10 so I thought why not add more? Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I hope it gave you a good idea of what's to come, they are one of my favorite underrated friendships and I had a lot of fun writing them. Tell me how it is and or leave kudos if you can. Have a wonderful night/day and please stay safe. If you live in the US our numbers are rising so please be careful.


End file.
